battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsurugi Tatewaki
Tsurugi Tatewaki (ツルギ･タテワキ) is the protagonist of the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Sword Eyes. 1=''"Illuminate the darkness with your Wings of Light! I summon The ShineDragon Shining-Dragon!"'' - Tsurugi's catchphrase while summoning The ShineDragon Shining-Dragon. |-| 2=''"Advent from the sacred precinct! Unleash the sacred light within! I summon The ShiningSunDragonEmperor Shining-Dragon-Ark!"'' - Tsurugi's catchphrase while summoning The ShiningSunDragonEmperor Shining-Dragon-Ark. |-| 3=''"Surpass light! Your shine will iluminate even to God! I summon The DragonShineDeity Shining-Dragon-Overray!"'' - Tsurugi's catchphrase while summoning The DragonShineDeity Shining-Dragon-Overray. |-| 4=''"Red Sword Brave of Light! I summon The ShiningSacredSword Shining-Sword!"'' - Tsurugi's catchphrase while summoning The ShiningSacredSword Shining-Sword. |-| 5=''"Roar at the darkness... Giant crimson beast! I summon The DarkDragon Dark-Tyrannosaura!"'' - Tsurugi's catchphrase while summoning The DarkDragon Dark-Tyrannosaura. |-| 6=''"Slay the darkness! Red Sword Brave of Darkness! I summon The DarknessDemonSword Dark-Blade!"'' - Tsurugi's catchphrase while summoning The DarknessDemonSword Dark-Blade. |-| 7=''"Tension Max!"'' - Tsurugi's victory catchphrase. |-| 8=''"Tension Max! V!"'' - Tsurugi's alternative victory catchphrase. Appearance He has red eyes and umber red, spiky hair. He wears a blue T-shirt with a red jacket, tan pants and brown boots. Personality Tsurugi is determined, optimistic and willing to try new things. He encourages other people and he's a quick learner, as he picked up on Battle Spirits easily during his first game. He's also willing to help the people he meets on his journey, especially in Atlantia, where he decides to look at the people from below as opposed to Yaiba looking at them from above. Biography (Anime) Tsurugi, the red Sword Eyes of Light, was taken away from his home land after riots. Sent there as well was his protector, a droid called Bringer, and one of the 12 Sword Braves. He lived there with an elderly couple, not knowing the origins of his birth or about his older brother, Yaiba. He has a talent for skateboarding and dreamed about being a pro. When he was attacked by a white droid, Stinger, Bringer awakened and gave him a deck to battle with. Bringer instructed him on how to play as he wasn't aware of the rules. After the battle, Bringer revealed to Tsurugi the truth about his past, and showed him a hologram of his mother . Tsurugi's village was attacked by Cornell, a member of the green army of the Sword Eyes of Darkness. He was forced to battle again, to save his grandmother, but was able to win. Tsurugi's grandparents encouraged him to look for his real mother, and gave him and Bringer an old motorcycle with a sidecar. Tsurugi and Bringer went to Atlantia, where Tsurugi found a painting of his parents. There, he was captured and taken to his brother Yaiba, the current king. Tsurugi challenged Yaiba to learn of his mother's whereabouts, but was easily defeated. He managed to escape, with Bringer's help, but Bringer was damaged. With help from Kizakura, the yellow Sword Eyes of Light, Tsurugi met Sora, the blue Sword Eyes of Light, and a mechanic who could help Bringer. Because Atlantian droids were hated by his village, Sora initially refused to make the repairs, but Tsurugi battled him, and was able to convince him that Bringer was different. Taking information from Samohan, Sora's master, Tsurugi went in search of a green sword. There, he met with Hagakure, the green Sword Eyes of Light, who was also searching for it. The sword turned out to be the dark green Sword Brave, and was taken by Gordy. Tsurugi tried to battle him, but lost. Justice Tachibana, a messenger of the gods, then appeared. He claimed Tsurugi wasn't strong enough to face Gordy again, and battled against Tsurugi, using a replica Yaiba's deck, to make him stronger. Later, Tsurugi and the rest met with Suou, a doll of bones created through alchemy, who wanted to become human. Tsurugi hoped to help Suou, but Suou kept getting away from them, and the others felt that maybe it was wrong for them to interfere. However, he still hoped he would meet Suou again. While in Megallanion, Tsurugi met with their king, Megalla II, who was resisting Yaiba's plan to place Stinger armies on each continent. King Megalla had met Tsurugi's mother in the past, and told him about her. Tsurugi planned to try and rescue his mother, whom he heard would be coming to Megallanion, but Yaiba stood in his way. Tsurugi and Yaiba got in a battle, to determine if the country would allow Stingers. He lost the battle, and on top of the planned results, the Sword Eyes of Light were banished from Megallanion. He decided to go to Pacifice and see his grandparents. After a short visit with them, and his old skateboard team, he, Bringer and Hagakure sneak onto Garudos' ship, to get to Atlantia. Although they reached Atlantia, Tsurugi and the others end up retreating when the day of the midnight sun comes. This day is Yaiba's brithday. In Kamata, Kizakura is selling cakes to the people, who like to celebrate the day. Tsurugi refuses to have any cake, which angers Kizakura. She challenges him to a battle, where he'll eat cake if he loses. Tsurugi wins the match, but explains to Kizakura during the battle that he was actually scared of the day of the midnight sun since he was a child. That was the real reason he didn't want to celebrate. Kizakura convinces him to think of it as a day of fun, not something to fear. Tsurugi split up with Bringer for the first time, when he sent Bringer with Chun, Suou's adoptive father, to the palace. Bringer was captured, which upset Tsurugi. Unfortunately, he couldn't get into the castle due to a barrier. During this time, Tsurugi's grandfather came to visit. He gave Tsurugi his skateboard, and a new card that his friends had found. This was The ShiningSunDragonEmperor Shining-Dragon-Ark. Tsurugi used it to defeat Brau, and successfully rescue Bringer. Tsurugi met Rebel, a member of the Red Army. He revealed to Tsurugi the truth about his mother, and also agreed to be bait for Yaiba, so Tsurugi could get Grenada back. Although this plan ultimately worked out, Yaiba revealed that Bringer was re-programmed. Tsurugi was forced to battle Bringer. He lost of purpose, in order to prevent Bringer from being destroyed, but as a result, most of the Sword Eyes of Light were captured, and Tsurugi had to hand over his Sword Brave to Yaiba. When this happened, Tsurugi's Sword Eye seemed to disappear, which caused Yaiba to think that something had awakened in Tsurugi. Tsurugi appeared in Stoke. There, he met Vargas, who was in the form of a white light orb. Vargas offered the red Sword Brave of Darkness to Tsurugi. He accepted it, because he needed the power and because he through using the darkness might help him understand Yaiba. Then, he became the red Sword Eyes of Darkness. Tsurugi battled Vargas with a new deck which he obtained soon after, and defeated him. After Vargas disappeared, Tsurugi met more members of the Red Army, who wanted to fight for him. Rirove came to capture Tsurugi. Tsurugi defeated him. Finally, he was reunited with Bringer, Kizakura and the others. The red Sword Eye of Light, which was inside Bringer, returned to Tsurugi. He realized that this was his mother's doing. Soon after, Justice Tachibana appeared. He battled against Tsurugi, using an exact copy of his light deck. After the battle, with Tsurugi won, Justice explained that Tsurugi was the first ever case of a Sword Eyes of both Light and Darkness. He wasn't certain what that would mean, but thought that with Tsurugi's will, he could overcome anything and succeed in getting the Sword of Judgment. Afterwords Mars and the other members of the Red Army brought Gordy to Tsurugi. Tsurugi wanted to battle Gordy so they could become allies, after Tsurugi won the battle Gordy decided to go with them. Tsurugi went to the palace alone. He told Yaiba that he wanted to be his ally, but in exchange, Haqua, Sora and Grenada should be freed. Yaiba wouldn't release them, but he gave back Tsurugi's Sword Brave of Light, and agreed to tell Tsurugi about why he wanted the Sword of Judgment. Tsurugi, who eventually got prince-like clothing, began learning about Atlantia from Yaiba. He was shown the room where his father used to work. Yaiba explained that their father died from an illness. Also, Yaiba showed Tsurugi an ark, which the laborers of Atlantia had been building for him. As Tsurugi had lost to Yaiba once again, he modified his deck. When he went to challenge Yaiba again, Yaiba decided to finally reveal the truth to Tsurugi. This was that the spirits once existed. They were punished for rebelling against God, and sealed in cards to be used as humans in battle for eternity. Also, God plans to destroy the world. Thus, the ark exists as a way for Yaiba to secretly become a savior to the humans. After their talk, Yaiba left for a cabinet meeting. Tsurugi thought that the next time he and Yaiba battled, they should play Battle Spirits normally. Though, he was unsure there would be a chance for that. Soon after, Haqua informed Tsurugi of information he'd discovered on Garudos. Tsurugi and the others all met up at the palace to confront Garudos. Once the truth was revealed, Yaiba wanted to punish Garudos for the murder of his father. Ultimately, this led to Tsurugi and Garudos battling to decide Garudos' innocence. Tsurugi won the battle, and afterwards, Garudos disappeared. This concerned Tsurugi, who believed that Garudos was still alive somewhere. Yaiba gave Tsurugi a new card, The DragonShineDeity Shining-Dragon-Overray, which had been passed down in the family. Soon, Tsurugi sensed that Suou's light was fading, and went to find him. Suou had died, and the original Suou was born in his place. His personality was very different from before. Eventually, the two battled. Tsurugi defeated Suou, and got him to admit he cared about Rirove. Suou also decided to join with them, finally uniting all 12 Sword Eyes. Tsurugi and the other Sword Eyes went to the sacred rocky mountain, to begin the summoning ritual for the Sword of Judgment. As a rule, the light and dark Sword Eyes of each color had to battle. Because Tsurugi couldn't battle himself, Bringer got the red Sword Eye of Darkness to become his opponent. He won the battle, which he said he really enjoyed because it wasn't risking anything. Tsurugi went with Yaiba, Bringer and Grenada to face Garudos. Yaiba was defeated in battle, and Bringer was badly damaged, but they were saved by Justice and Bomber. After leaving Bringer with Sora, who was working to repair him, Tsurugi went to see what was going on in the world. He learned that many children were separated from their parents in the chaos. Kizakura and Hagakure battled to cheer them up. This got Tsurugi thinking that maybe the spirits being forced to battle isn't a punishment, because they make people happy and bring everyone courage. Tsurugi found that Yaiba disappeared, and realized that he went to face Garudos on his own. With help from the upgraded Bringer, he was able to catch up to his brother. Yaiba wanted Tsurugi to stay back while he handled Garudos. The two ended up battling, so Tsurugi could prove that he's surpassed Yaiba. Tsurugi won the battle. Afterwards, Yaiba gave Tsurugi Midnight-Sun. Tsurugi challenged Garudos, who had merged with God, to a battle. Garudos said that he would stop the iron hammer of God from dropping if he was defeated. Tsurugi's deck contained cards from all of his friends. He called it the Sword Eyes deck. With the card Sword Destiny, which Grenada gave to him, Tsurugi could triple brave. He combined Shining-Dragon-Overray with both his Sword Braves, and Yaiba's. Then, he was able to defeat the Sword of Judgment, and win the battle. The Sword Eyes used the Sword of Judgment to create a new world. However, Bringer sacrificed himself to save the world from the iron hammer of god. Tsurugi was depressed by this. But Bringer returned and he and Tsurugi went out to see Yaiba to have a battle with him just for fun. (Manga) Tsurugi in the manga has the same background as his anime counterpart. He loves to skateboard and his greatest ambition is to brighten the world. He meets up with Bringer, Kizakura, Sora, and Hagakure in ways very similar to the anime. He never battles Sora, and gets the Crystal Dragon from Hagakure before battling Brau. Unlike in the anime, Tsurugi never joins with Yaiba despite becoming a Double Sword Eyes. He instead spends the series trying to gather the Sword Eyes and Braves of Light so he can defeat Yaiba. However, Yaiba gains the Purple and White Sword Braves as well as capturing Haqua before him. Tsurugi challenges Yaiba to a battle risking all of the Sword Eyes and Braves. In the battle, Tsurugi tells Yaiba that he wants to create a world where light and darkness don't matter. He wins the battle with his Sword Brave Spirits of both Light and Darkness. Afterwards, Tsurugi is crowned king of Atlantia. However, he decides to leave the government to Yaiba again. He goes off on another adventure with his friends so he can brighten the world himself. Deck He uses a red deck, with an emphasis on light spirits and charge. His second deck is a dark rush deck and combines both decks prior to his battle with Garudos. He later adds The DragonShineDeity Shining-Dragon-Overray to his deck after obtaining it from Yaiba. Currently, his deck contains the following: Light Deck Dark Deck Sword Eyes Deck Light Deck (Manga) Dark Deck (Manga) Battle Stats (anime) Battle Stats (manga) Relationships Throughout his journey, Tsurugi has met and befriended many different people along the way, and has even gained respect from some of his enemies. Sword Eyes of Light/Allies *Kizakura *Sora *Hagakure *Suou *Haqua *Bringer *Long *Hayatemaru Sword Eyes of Darkness/Allies *Yaiba *Gordy *Brau *Amarello *Rivove *Garudos Family *Grenada *Masamune *Kiku Other *Justice Tachibana *Megalla II *Takato *Rebel *Vargas Trivia *He's the first protagonist who's new to Battle Spirits. *Like his elder brother Yaiba, Tsurugi's name means sword. His last name Tatewaki means "carrying a sword." *In Battle Spirits, Tsurugi is the only protagonist who dream was not to become the strongest battler or rule the world except to become a pro skateboarder. Appearances Battle Spirits Sword Eyes anime Battle Spirits Sword Eyes (manga) Gallery Manga m-tsurugi.jpg|Manga appearance Anime Battlespiritseyecatch.png|Eyecatch Screen Shot 2013-09-06 tt at 7.jpg|Eyecatch Tsurugitatewaki04.png Tsurugi06.png Tsurugi09.png Tsurugi07.png Tsurugi08.png Tsurugi10.png Tsurugi11.png Tsurugi12.png Tsurugi13.png Tsurugi14.png Tsurugi15.png Tsurugitatewaki01.png Tsurugi1.jpg Miscellaneous Tsurugi.png|Promotional Art 001.jpg fairyparty_jp-img600x424-1349020021qua48h99647.jpg|Production Art fairyparty_jp-img424x600-13526522823frpxk31196.jpg|Production Art tsurugiarta.jpg|Production Art art_tsurugi.jpg|Production Art art_tsurugi2.jpg|Production Art Tsurugi.jpg Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Sword Eyes Characters Category:Male characters Category:Red card battlers Category:Main Characters Category:Sword Eyes of Light Category:Sword Eyes of Darkness